The present invention is in a heating accessory and more specifically relates to a potato baker or bun warmer which may be used in conjunction with a stove top or other heating device.
The art of cooking has existed for nearly as long as man has been aware of fire. Early man simply impaled his food with a stick and held it in a flame. Today the home appliance industry has provided a variety of accessories useful for the preparation of various foods in a variety of ways. Many of the appliances rely on electrically generated heat such as the electric toaster while others are based on molecular stimulation such as a microwave oven. However, a considerable amount of the cooking or heating of foods still directly or indirectly involves a flame in conduction, convection or radiant heat processes.
Devices employing conventional heat distribution processes have constantly been plagued by the problem of uneven heat distribution to the foodstuff often resulting in one section of the foodstuff being insufficiently or excessively heated or cooked and often leaving unsightly markings on the foodstuff.